Deduplicating data systems are often able to reduce the amount of storage space needed to store files by recognizing redundant data patterns. For example, a conventional deduplicating data system may reduce the amount of storage space needed to store similar files by dividing the files into data segments and storing only unique data segments. In this example, each deduplicated file stored within the deduplicating data system may be represented by a list of references to those data segments that make up the file.
To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. In order to reduce the resources required to store backup images, the organization may store backup images within deduplicating data systems.
Unfortunately, restoring backups from deduplicating data systems may be a slow process. For example, a backup image stored by a deduplicating data system may reference just a few data segments within a given container. In some cases, the overhead of accessing the container may be costly relative to the amount of data for the backup image stored by the container.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for prioritizing restoration speed with deduplicated backups.